


I'm Into That

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Into That

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to include three more prompts.

Yosafire is energetic in everything she does, and this does not surprise Froze one bit.

What does surprise her- and shouldn’t, really, considering how long Yosafire waited before Froze could ever admit to liking her as more than a friend- is how patient Yosafire is when it comes to how much affection Froze will allow her to show. It’s dragged out over the course of months, from hugs to kisses to tentative exploration of hands over and under clothes to further matters.

If someone had told the Froze of before-dating-Yosafire that eventually she’d end up not just allowing Yosafire to shower her naked body with kisses, but actively encouraging it, she’d have punched them in the nose.

At one point Froze thinks to ask, looking down at Yosafire’s smiling face between her thighs, “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”

“Nope!” comes the cheery reply. “Who else would I have practiced on? But it can’t be that hard to pick up, right?”

Yosafire’s mouth and hands are warm and her enthusiasm produces results that make Froze curl her toes and decide that, no, it’s not too hard at all.

* * *

Yonaka, when questioned what on earth she likes about Ivlis, will sometimes reply that he makes a good heater.

This is true, even though it’s not first on her list of why she likes him. Ivlis is warmer than any human would naturally be, and when he does let Yonaka hug him they’re some of the best hugs she’s ever gotten. His hands, especially, since they’re not covered by layers of clothes, are pleasant to hold despite the strange texture.

But on the occasions that she can get the rest of his clothes off, that’s even better. She’ll pull him down over her and revel as much in the heat he gives off as she does in his mouth at the side of her neck leaving a mark, and when he’s inside of her she feels as though she’s going to melt from the inside out, in the best possible way.

He’s even warm enough that she hardly ever needs to pull up a blanket afterwards.

(They have a lot of sex in the winter.)

* * *

Tatsumiya isn’t sure what she expected of Idate. But whatever it was, it wasn’t what she got.

He’s not gentle, no. She would never have expected that. But he’s not rough, instead occupying some happy medium where she’s overwhelmed with the force of his mouth on hers and his hands roaming her body (strolling, she thinks, and has to hold back a laugh while he looks at her strangely) without crossing over the border to painful.

He’s bigger than she expected, and that part is a little painful, but he doesn’t push faster than her body can acclimate. Once she’s gotten used to it the fullness has a pleasure to it of its own, and she clings to his back and forgets to be embarrassed over how loud her cries become.

He does smoke in bed afterwards. She expected that.

* * *

This is the last time, and Old knows it.

He’s leaving, he’s getting out while the getting’s good, and Meikai is an idiot for not being able to tell. Even Tatsumiya has started to give him strange looks like she knows something’s wrong but doesn’t know or want to know what it is.

The blue sea is going to lose, and Old’s going to survive. That’s all there is to it.

That said, he hasn’t left just yet: he’s waiting for a good opportunity. Meikai has a habit of coming to him when he’s surly and silently slipping off his coat for him, offering a way to blow off steam.

Old should shove him away. It could be mere days before they’re on opposite sides, and once that happens they will never be able to return to the way things once were.

But he doesn’t, and Meikai is kissing him and it’s easy to just go along. If this meant anything to him, he wouldn’t be switching sides in the first place, so why should he care whose hands are stripping him, whose skin is breaking under his teeth, who is moaning his name at every thrust?

He doesn’t care. It won’t matter soon enough, anyway.

Old pretends he doesn’t hear what Meikai mumbles afterwards.

* * *

Wodahs is always so controlled. Emotionless, even. Grora isn’t sure if it’s a facade or if he genuinely has nothing going on in there.

She’s sure about it now.

“Didn’t think you- hah, had it in you, head angel,” she says, rolling her hips to meet every thrust.

Wodahs leans down and whispers in her ear. “Wodahs.”

“Eh?”

“I’d prefer if you called me Wodahs.” He pushes in deeply again and adds, panting, “At least while we’re like this.”

“W...Wodahs.” It sounds strange on her tongue, but no more so than he feels strange inside her, and both have a certain pleasure to them.

* * *

Etihw can change their form at a whim, but for the most part they stick to one. They’re too lazy to go about coming up with new appearances.

Kcalb doesn’t mind if they stay with this one. They’re beautiful in any form they decide on, but this one is easier to slide himself into than some of the others that they’ve chosen. The whimpers of Kcalb’s name as they cling to him are beautiful, too.

Kcalb loves all of them. Maybe not the teasing afterwards about the marks he leaves on their neck and shoulders, actually, maybe not the teasing in general, but everything else.

* * *

Ver loves it best when Wadanohara laughs. She kisses Wadanohara’s belly button until she giggles and pleads between her gasps for Ver to move on, which she does, reluctantly.

She loves it when Wadanohara calls for her, too, when she’s distracted enough from the worries and fears of her day-to-day life by the motion of Ver’s tongue and fingers that all she can focus on is her, all she can say is her name and ‘please’. Ver loves that, and does her best to drive every other thought from her head so that she can finally relax.

But she loves it best when Wadanohara laughs.


End file.
